


No Such Thing As Love

by VindictiveStorm



Series: GDW 4 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kara is a cold hearted Kryptonian, Not A Happy Ending, not going to add to collection because this isnt happy or wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: Belated submission for General Danvers - I write for fun and myself, so it's not beta'd.Day 1: Krypton - Alex crash landed when she was a teenager and was graciously accepted by the House of El before local enforcement intervened - they still got her in the end, but she believes it was for the best, since she met Astra. When she wants to take the next step though, the ugly truth of Kryptonians, of humans are brought to light.





	No Such Thing As Love

Leaning against the shiny metal railing at the docks, Alex resembled, very much, a love-struck maiden awaiting the return of her beloved. Even though many who were passing by had given her wary glances, pointed ones even, they all failed to intimidate the brave human. This time, at least. Ever since her crash landing, Kara had warned her that the people were hostile to outsiders and there would be little that Kara, that her House, could do to protect her if she stepped too far out of line. To save them all the trouble, time, and worry, Alex fell in line with only some minor complaining from time to time. 

To be fair, she only complained when she had terrible days. Her obedience meant her compliance, and in turn, it meant her submission to the fear, the hate, speculations, and the ignorance of the people of Krypton. It made for a slew of horrible, bad, and fucking terrible days - but there were days like this, when Astra had forwarded a missive home, announcing her return, that powered Alex such that no spitting, heckling or snide punches could ruin the eager anticipation swelling inside of her. 

She and the General had grown close after she had been submitted by local enforcers to the training pits, mistaken for a coward who dared to desert, even if on home grounds. Recognizing her niece’s favorite companion, Astra had intervened, but only enough to abate unnecessary punishment - not enough to clear the underhanded maneuver by the racists to submit the human into armed service. In turn, Alex had devoted her talents, her potential, unharmed, untouched by the haughty populace, to Astra alone. Under her command, she had razed battlefields alongside the General, rescued off-world princesses with the General covering her swift escape, and even destroying Myriad before Non could target orbiting ships and send them crashing through the atmo. In a way, freeing Astra from the sham of a marriage with the now imprisoned terrorist. 

Most memorable though, would be how the two would steal the most furious of kisses when the comms confirmed their victory. When they hungrily pawed at one another in secret, hidden from other eyes and ears in their tent. When they took their time with one another in the rare instances both shared shore leave at the same time, no matter where they were, on board, or groundside.

“...Docking.” Oh, yes! There she was! Alex made to take off into a spring when an arm caught her elbow. Spinning on her heel, Alex was stunned to see a grave faced Kara, seemingly disapproving of … there was no way that she knew, right?

“Alex, what’s in your pocket?” The blonde woman, who Alex considered her sister, asked, quietly, her words dry as if formed with great struggle. She knew, Alex decided, and for a moment she thought to lie, before thinking … knowing better. 

“Bracelet. Not for bonding, uhm … just, a promise? A gift, really,” she tried to explain, face growing hotter with every second - but when Kara’s frown grew more severe, eyes narrowing until the infamous crinkle formed, Alex began to worry her bottom lip. “What’s wrong?” 

“She is a married woman,” Kara stated, pressing an insistent finger onto Alex’s lips when she began to protest at that, “I know. You shared your human stories with me, and I remember. But she is Kryptonian. She is married. What you’re doing …” 

Alex tore herself away from Kara, desperate, needing to get a word in, “haven’t I freed her from that?!” 

“You, your acts, your love, will bring her shame.” 

“And being his wife is her greatest honor?” 

“Certainly far less shameful than taking you-”

“Don’t touch me!” 

“Kara? Alex?” Both women turned to the new voice, but it was Kara that turned her gaze away first, an angry look of alarm thrown at Alex, in warning, in actual muted anger. Cowed by the silent warning, Alex ignored the burn - in her heart, in her throat, and certainly, the weight inside her pocket - before muttering some form of greeting to Astra. “What have the two of you done now?”

Satisfied by Alex’s silence on the matter, Kara turned to Astra once more, with a gentle smile. “Both of us have begged mother to follow a certain menu for tonight, Alex seems to think you enjoy … well, I can’t ruin the surprise now, but don’t worry, I made sure mother included all your favorites.” 

Leading her two favorite woman back to the House, Astra was all smiles, but behind her, unseen, Kara had kept a steady hand on Alex’s shoulder. When they had reached the front doors, only then did Alex have the strength, the daring boldness, to shrug The Heiress’s hand off. And after a light meal - how the hell was she supposed to stomach anything when betrayal, shame, embarrassment, alienness took up everything that she was - Alex sat quietly against the door of her modest room, spinning a small pocket knife by the ring of the handle. Even from here, she could hear the laughter, the joy that spilled forth, unsuppressed - as if the plague that was human had been a suffocating hardship to sit through before she made herself scarce. 

As far as Alex was concerned they can choke on whatever the hell was on their forks. Served them right to taking her to begin with, she bitterly recalled Kara’s truthful venom. And what venom it was, it made her doubt every touch, every word of her love (?), her savior (?), her (?) General. Fortunately, it also cured her of her stupidity. 

How long was it that she allowed herself to be made an example of by the people of this planet? Some stupid human ideal that she had to be better than her tormentors? That returning their hate, their ignorance, their abuse made her as filthy as they collared her to be? Had her lust blinded her so entirely that it made her stupid enough to bend over backwards and take every beating doled out, trying to be an exemplary ‘human’, when she would never be anything but a fucking animal? 

She had forgotten, that these ideals were written by the jailers themselves. She failed to realize that those who saved her were jailers themselves. And Astra? Fuck, her heart still beat and burned for the woman - why? Why? Why?

After a restful night, Alex awoke with the dawn. Slipping silently through rows of doors, she stopped before the only one she was actually allowed to open, per Astra’s verbal permission. She tapped the surface once, twice and waited. When the door slid open, though the woman herself was nowhere to be seen, Alex took the silent invitation inside. 

“No one saw me,” she couldn’t help but bitterly inform the empty space, and followed where the acknowledging hum was heard. “Can I ask you something?” She asked, croaked, really - and she must’ve sounded terrible because when Astra turned around it was with the most confused expression she had ever seen on her face. 

“Of course.” 

“... What do you make of this?” Alex breathed out quietly and produced the silver band in her hand between the two of them. She noted Astra’s sharp intake of air, before widening of eyes - like that of prey - before the frazzled back and forth between the silver and Alex herself. “Are you scared?”

“Where did you get this?” Astra breathed, lips barely moving, as words slipping through almost inaudibly. “Who gave this to you? Did anyone see you?” 

Everything in Alex stopped functioning. With a dead heart, and dull eyes, she took a step back, almost crying when an animalistic lunge forward seem to claw at the hand holding onto - what would ruin Astra. “Don’t bother,” and with a burst of movement, Alex brought the bracelet down onto her knees, snapping the entire thing - well, she wanted it to be in two but given her frail structure, it only bent. 

“Fuck!” Alex cried, and tears finally sprung forth. Raising her hands, she swung again, again, again, again, and again, beating down the fucking bracelet onto her knee without pause, until the twisted, ruined scrap could no longer be recognized as anything but garbage. 

When Astra reached for her - my throat? Alex ran.

But not before chucking the falling pieces into the fireplace. 

With only a third of the silver bracelet left, with sapphires and emeralds embedded in this particular third of the original ornament, she traded it at the docks with a pilot who was definitely eager for the unexpected bonus, agreeing immediately to smuggle her off planet. 

Alex knew now that no Kryptonian knew what love was. 

But she would never learn that Astra would be the only Kryptonian that knew, that learned, and was ruined by it.


End file.
